


If Only She Knew

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after his rescue, Leaf revisits when he and Ciela were captive in the Temple of the Ocean King during the fight with Bellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> They don't really say what Leaf's gender is straight up, but I always saw him as a guy, so... yeah.

    For the millionth time since leaving Mercay Island, Ciela delved deep into her memory. Nothing. She sighed, frustrated. Not remembering anything wasn’t fun. She hoped desperately that things would work out.

    Then there was Leaf, the Spirit of Power she had just met. 

    He was really nice. He was nice looking, He seemed so  _ confident _ in everything, Even a cause as hopeless as Ciela’s memory, and he was a Spirit to boot, but that was just why she doubted anything would happen between them.

    There it was again! She looked in Leaf’s direction and he averted his eyes, looking almost embarrassed.

    “Why do you keep doing that?”

    Leaf looked at her, a skeptical expression on his face. “Doing what?”

    “You look at me, and when we make eye contact, you break off,” Ciela said. “Why?”

    Leaf sighed, looking out over the sea. “You wouldn’t understand. It’s a Spirit thing.”

 

    All too well, Leaf remembered when he was trapped in the Temple of the Ocean King, a terrifying ordeal he would have loved to forget, though he probably never would.

    He and Ciela had initially been trapped together, crouched up against a wall, darkness closing in as they hid, both of them gasping for breath from running.

    “What now?” He had asked her. “Bellum’s searching everywhere for us, who  _ knows _ where Neri is, and it’s only a matter of time until we get caught.”

    “We’ll find a way,” Ciela had said, confident as ever. 

    She had been about to say something else when a crack arced up the wall behind them.

    “ _ Ciela _ ,  _ look out!! _ ” He cried, shoving her from the wall, causing her to yelp in surprise. Leaf fell forward and cried out in pain, searing daggers of pain racing from his legs inward. 

    “Leaf!” Ciela cried, her voice breaking and kneeling by his side. “What happened?”

    He looked behind him, and he gasped as his vision spun with pain: the wall had crumbled on the backs of his legs. He would heal fast enough as a Spirit, but if he couldn’t move the rocks covering him, things would get difficult, and he couldn’t focus enough to move them with his Spirit powers. He couldn’t fly with the weight, much less walk. He wasn’t sure if he was bleeding, and didn’t want to find out. 

    He turned forward again, collapsing his head into his arms, taking deep breaths and counting to ten through the haze of pain. He blinked the dark spots away. He couldn’t black out now! 

    “Leaf?” Ciela asked tentatively, Leaf almost forgetting she was there.

    Groaning slightly, he lifted onto his elbows, avoiding looking at the massive rocks behind him, though the pain reminded him they were there. Something roared in the distance, something darker than Leaf wanted to think about. 

    He forced himself to think clearly. “Ciela, you’ve got to go.  _ Now _ , while you’ve got the chance. Bellum and his minions know where we are. I can help you split your soul so that you leave your Spirit powers behind. It might be your only chance, but you’ll be able to get out of here. Then you need to fly. Fly away as fast as you can. Bellum will probably take me elsewhere and I can heal properly.”

    “No.” Ciela said, taking one of his hands in both of hers. “No. I can’t just leave you here. I can’t just hand you over to  _ them _ .”

    “You have to. It’s the only way you’ll get out.”

    The thing roared again, and the floor bouncing painfully, black spots once again encroaching on Leaf’s vision. “You don’t have much time,” he said, grasping her hands. 

    Her golden glow mixed with his red, turning their small space orange. Tears ran down Ciela’s face, and it made Leaf’s heart hurt worse than his legs, which picked that moment to smart painfully, causing him to wince.

    Ciela hesitated. “I don’t want to…” she whispered.

    He stretched an arm out forward and she crawled into the small space under him, safe. 

    “Take deep breaths,” Leaf instructed her. 

    He held her close as he sent his power into her, helping her split, her glow turning white as she visibly separated into 2. One half of Ciela, slightly transparent, crawled from the wreckage of the wall, sitting upright. She looked to the ground in disbelief, the spirit part of her motionless and glassy eyed in Leaf’s arms.

    Leaf nodded, satisfied. “Now,  _ go _ !” 

    Ever solidifying, Ciela kissed her fingers and pressed them to Leaf’s lips, and he kissed them back. Then she turned and flew away.

    Left alone with Ciela’s motionless shell, Leaf wasn’t aware when he finally blacked out, loud rumbling and triumphant roaring echoing in his head, the pain in his legs fading.


End file.
